Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 055
の デュエルチェイサーズ | romaji = Chian no Kyōsei Dyueru Cheisāzu | japanese translated = Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers | english = Tops Speed | japanese air date = May 10, 2015 | english air date = June 26, 2016 | german air date = July 30, 2016 | italian air date = May 9, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Tops Speed", known as "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 10, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on June 26, 2016 and aired in Canada on August 26, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 20, 2016 Summary Zuzu recaps that in the middle of the Junior Championship's Battle Royal, her bracelet glowed, teleporting her to another dimension. In this world, without Yuya or anyone else she knows… In the Sector Security Headquarters, one of the technicians explains that the escaping Duel Runner is currently on Highway Number 8, and Officer 227 is in pursuit. She explains that it seems that the Duel Runner has not abided by the order to stop, requesting permission for coercive enforcement. The Director of Sector Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard, granting them permission to enforce a Duel. He calmly orders them to restrain anyone who defies Sector Security immediately. The Duel Chaser sets on the Field Spell Card, "Speed World Neo". His Duel Runner declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby." Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and they splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once." Yugo asks Zuzu for her name, having not yet done so, and she tells him that it's Zuzu Boyle. Yugo tells her to hold on tight; he'll show her what a Turbo Duel is all about. He and Officer 227 speed down the road, eventually declaring, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" In the Sector Security Headquarters, the technician declares that the deployment of "Speed World Neo" is complete, and the escaping Duel Runner is now under the management of "Speed World Neo". She explains to the Director that Officer 227 has commenced the Duel. The Director asks her what the course is, and the technician replies that it’s from the Topsiders villa district to New Domino City central, Route STC06. The Director mutters, "Excellent," and moves a black pawn to meet the white pawn. On the highway, Zuzu remains perched on the back of Yugo's Duel Runner, watching the pursing Duel Chaser. Yugo states that he's taking the first move and declares his turn, Summoning "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" from his hand. Then, since he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" from his hand, which unfolds from a dragonfly-like form into its robot form. Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Taketemborg" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice", chanting, "Demonic sword in the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all our enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Zuzu looks up at "Kendama", surprised to see a Synchro Summon. Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama"; banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to the Duel Chaser. "Kendama" fires a blue beam from its tip, reducing Officer 227 to 3500 LP. Cheering at inflicting the first damage, Yugo Sets a card to end his turn. helicopter appears beside Zuzu.]] Both Turbo Duelists begin accelerating, terrifying poor Zuzu, who screams as she holds on tightly. She asks Yugo if he's really going to Duel while driving like this, and he replies that of course he is. "N-No way!" Zuzu protests, with tears in her eyes. Yugo swerves to keep ahead of the Duel Chaser, and Zuzu protests that it would be better if Yugo Dueled off the Duel Runner. She sees a helicopter rise up beside them, and Yugo mutters that it's here. A woman in a cowgirl outfit holding a microphone bids good evening to everyone in New Domino, introducing herself as the top reporter from Top City TV, Melissa Trail. She looks at the cameraman beside her, explaining that tonight, they present them a Turbo Duel, a breath-taking chase that's sure to stir excitement in their hearts. In the Director's office, an officer contacts him, explaining that a broadcasting helicopter has appeared in the sky above "Speed World". The Director chuckles, commenting that the Topsiders must really hate their monotonous lives, but admits that there's no helping it. There may be a slight diversion, but he orders them to divert their route from STC06 to 11. More road-pillars rise from the ground and deploy, and signs appear on the Solid Vision bars warning of a sharp left turn 300 meters ahead. Yugo mutters that they're at it again, and he quickly turns down the route with Officer 227 in hot pursuit. Melissa narrates the Duel so far; the star of Sector Security, a Duel Chaser, as well as a couple of fleeing fugitives. The citizens of New Domino City watch, from the Topsiders in their luxurious homes and bars, to the Commons in an underground stadium, as Melissa explains that the Duel Chaser has been snatched of the upper hand after taking 500 damage. She wonders who the match will go to, how the chase will turn out. She promises to deliver the best entertainment to everyone. Yugo tells Officer 227 to come at him, since the crowd is pumped and he’s raring to go. The Duel Chaser scoffs and replies that he has a Turbo Duel arrest rate of 100%, so there’s no way that he'll lose to a rat like Yugo. Yugo isn't impressed, but the Duel Chaser ignores him, declaring his turn and drawing. He Summons "Jutte Fighter" from his hand. Then, since his opponent controls a Synchro Monster, he can Special Summon "Sasumata Gardna" from his hand in Defense Position by reducing the ATK of one of those monsters by 500. The ATK of "Kendama" falls to 1700 and "Sasumata Gardna" appears on the field. Officer 227 tunes the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" with the Level 2 "Jutte Fighter" and chants, "This is your worst nightmare: a monster who always gets his man! I Synchro Summon Goyo Chaser!" Zuzu observes that the Duel Chaser Synchro Summoned too, so this really must be the Synchro Dimension. Officer 227 attacks "Kendama" with "Goyo Chaser", destroying it and reducing Yugo to 3800 LP. Melissa Claire narrates the move, and the Director comments that there's more. He moves another white pawn forwards, ordering the activation of the effect of "Goyo Chaser". 227 reveals the effect – monsters destroyed in battle with "Goyo Chaser" are Special Summoned to his side of the field with their ATK halved. "Kendama" is revived on 227's side of the field, its ATK falling to 1100. Yugo is shocked by the effect, and the Director moves a white knight out of the line, ordering a direct attack. Yugo complains that the Duel Chaser using his monster is dirty, but it does him no good, as "Kendama" attacks directly, reducing him to 2700 LP. Melissa calls it super-effective, and the Topsiders respond with approval. Yugo gets his Duel Runner back under control, and Zuzu asks if he's okay. Yugo chuckles, commenting that this just got interesting. Officer 227 Sets a card, ending his turn. In his office, the Director asks that there should be two turns left, correct? He orders a team of Sector Security patrols to be assembled at Point 5 of Town District D to finish this in that area. The Director also orders the citywide alert level be raised to 5 to ensure that the Commons watching the broadcast don't make any odd movements. Melissa comments that neither Duelist is giving in, and wonders how Yugo will counterattack on the next turn. uses his "Speedroid Ohajikid" to Synchro Summon.]] Declaring that he's going full throttle, Yugo declares his turn and draws. He draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" and adds it to his hand, which contains "Speedroid Razorrang" and "Speedroid Ohajikid", the latter of which he Summons. He explains that during the turn that it's successfully Summoned, it can use a Tuner monster in his opponent's Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, crowing that he'll use the Duel Chaser's monster too. Reviving "Jutte Fighter", Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Ohajikid" with the Level 2 "Jutte Fighter", chanting, "Synchro Summon! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword’s dance! Come forth! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" He declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Kendama" with "Chanbara". Yugo explains that "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK when it attacks, and "Chanabara" increases to 2100 ATK, before destroying "Kendama" and reducing 227 to 2500 LP. Yugo adds that "Chanbara" can attack twice per Battle Phase, and "Chanbara" attacks again, increasing to 2200 ATK and destroying "Goyo Chaser', reducing 227 to 2200 LP. Yugo cheers happily, and Melissa comments that Yugo’s successive attacks have dealt repeated damage to the Duel Chaser, and while the Commons cheer, the Topsiders aren't pleased. The Director scoffs, returning a white knight to its starting place, noting that unfortunately, he's three steps ahead of them. Officer 227 mirrors the move by activating his Trap Card, "Descending Lost Star", which will revive a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Goyo Chaser" is revived, and 227 explains that its effects will be negated, its Level reduced by one, to 4, its DEF reduced to zero, and its battle position unable to be changed. Melissa tells the audience to feast their eyes on this; "Goyo Chaser" has returned to the Duel Chaser. Yugo ends his turn, and Melissa declares that for Yugo to have cornered the Duel Chaser up to this point, his skills must be worthy of praise. The remark amuses the Director, who comments that he’s surprised to hear that from a top reporter. He moves another white knight, declaring that it's time to put Yugo in check. rides on the wall to overtake Officer 227.]] The Duel Chaser manages to overtake Yugo, as Melissa notes. Yugo admits that 227 is surprisingly good, and the Duel Chaser swerves to block Yugo’s attempts to pass. The Duel Chaser replies that he won't let Yugo overtake him on either side, and he has no blind spots. Yugo smiles, and asks if that's so. Accelerating and terrifying Zuzu once again, he drives onto the sloped shoulder and overtakes the Duel Chaser, laughing that he's wide open. Melissa is shocked that Yugo was able to drive up the wall like it was nothing. Zuzu tells Yugo not to be so reckless, and Yugo reminds her that they'll be sent to the Facility if they're caught. If that happens, he won’t be able to enter the Friendship Cup, nor will he be able to advance. He states that here, Dueling is the only means to advance, in order to live with his head held high. Zuzu muses on the statement, and Yugo tells Officer 227 to come on; the only way to catch him is to win this Duel. 227 calls Yugo a rat and draws, before Summoning "Torapart" from his hand. He tunes the now-Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" with the Level 2 "Torapart", and chants, "You who bare the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" He declares battle, attacking "Chanbara" with "Goyo Predator". "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK, bringing it up to 2300, but it's still not enough to match the 2400 ATK "Goyo Predator" and it's destroyed, dropping Yugo to 2600 LP. The Director takes a black pawn with a white one, commenting that when "Goyo Predator" destroys a monster in battle, that monster can be Special Summoned. "Chanbara" appears on the Duel Chaser's field, and Melissa narrates the twist, calling it the much-awaited climax. Yugo angrily protests that the Duel Chaser has been snatching up his monsters right from the start; is it really okay for Sector Security to use such dirty tactics? 227 replies that they arrest fugitives by any means necessary; all that matters is securing them. Yugo doesn't respond, so the Director takes a black pawn with the white queen, declaring a direct attack with "Chanbara". The Duel Chaser reminds them that "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK when it battles, and "Chanbara" blasts twin blades of light from its swords, reducing Yugo to 500 LP. Zuzu gasps that "Chanbara" can attack twice, so if they take that second direct attack… 227 agrees; it's over. Yugo remains silent. hesitates to place the queen piece.]] "Checkmate", the Director declares, moving the white queen. But before he can place it beside the black king, he stops, remembering the card that Yugo Set on his first turn. He wonders why Yugo hasn't used it yet, and then he starts. He immediately contacts Officer 227 directly, ordering him to hold back his second direct attack. But 227 pays him no heed, declaring that his string of 100% arrests is hereby renewed; he's sure to be promoted. He declares another direct attack with "Chanbara", and the stolen Synchro Monster blasts in, Zuzu gasping. And Yugo smiles, activating his Trap Card, "Dice Roll Battle". When his LP is 1000 or less and he is attacked directly, he can send one "Dice" monster from his hand to his Graveyard, and then use that monster and other monsters in his Graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon. He sends the Level 1 "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" in his hand to the Graveyard and he tunes it with the Level 6 "Kendama", chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo explains that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force all of his opponent's monsters to battle with "Clear Wing", and "Chanbara" is forced to battle first, which activates its effect to increase its ATK by 100. However, since a Level 5 or higher monster has activated its effect, the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" negates the effect and destroys "Chanbara" with "Reverse Revenge". Yugo adds that "Clear Wing" will then gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Clear Wing" rises to 4600 ATK, much to 227's horror, and Yugo reminds him that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force "Goyo Predator" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to battle. 227 protests that this can’t be, while the Director watches impassively. Yugo orders the attack of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", declaring "Spinstorm Sky Strike" as light spreads through the blades on the wings of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". It destroys "Goyo Predator", reducing Officer 227's LP to zero and deactivating his Duel Runner, causing him to spin out. The Director tips the white queen over impassively. throws away the chess piece representing Officer 227.]] Zuzu cheers that they did it, and Melissa gasps, shocked that Yugo shattered the star of Sector Security, the Duel Chaser. The Director rolls the white queen piece between his fingers, calmly telling the officers to lead Yugo and Zuzu to D District Point 5 while the course is cancelled, and to mobilize Sector Security in the nearby area in case of an emergency. He muses that it's over for Officer 227, and contemptuously tosses the piece into a bin behind him. Zuzu asks Yugo if they're in the clear, and Yugo scoffs, "As if." Zuzu is shocked to see a wall spring up in front of them, and Yugo yells that they're here. He makes a swift left turn towards a Sector Security roadblock, and the Zuzu gasps in horror. Yugo angrily wonders if they'll be quiet, and she begs him to stop in English. But Yugo doesn't stop; instead, he ramps into the air, jumping clean over the van and landing safely on the other side. The Sector Security officers dash to go after them, and Melissa, still narrating calls it shocking; the fugitives not only defeated the Duel Chaser, but evaded capture as well. She muses to herself that Yugo has definitely been targeted, and then she collects herself, telling her audience that Melissa Claire has brought this broadcast to them. and Zuzu are wanted in the Synchro Dimension.]] The Sector Security HQ is abuzz, ordering all routes from Districts D through R to be sealed, and all local Sector Security to capture the fugitives ASAP. They obtain mugshots of Yugo and Zuzu, displaying them to the Director. arrive in the Synchro Dimension.]] Down in the slums the next day, a warp appears, and Yuya, Celina, Sylvio and Riley emerge from it, walking out into another street. Sylvio rolls his shoulder, commenting that travelling through dimensions sure isn't pleasant. Yuya looks around, wondering where they are, and Celina comments that it must be the Synchro Dimension. Musing that Zuzu is here somewhere, Yuya is surprised to see the Topsiders dwellings up above the Commons ones. He asks where Gong and the others all are. Sirens suddenly sound, and a Sector Security patrol car drives up, an officer declaring that this is Sector Security, and that they are completely surrounded. Three officers step out of the car, and Sylvio asks what they're talking about. A fourth officer in the car informs the Director that the fugitives have been found, mistaking Yuya and Celina for Yugo and Zuzu, though he notes that their outfits have changed despite their faces fitting the mugshots, and they have comrades with them. The Director requests that they be secured immediately. Terrified by the sudden encounter, Riley cries, turns, and flees. He doesn't get far before Real Solid Vision "Gate Blockers" appear in front of him and knock him to the ground. Yuya comforts him, asking if he's okay, and he wonders how the Real Solid Vision could be activated outside. More "Gate Blockers" seal the other exits, leaving the Lancers with no escape. A brutish officer tells the Lancers that they've been wanted in New Domino City since the last night, and he and a brown-haired officer activate their Duel Disks, ordering the Lancers to surrender now. Yuya walks up, protesting that they can't be serious; the Lancers just got here. Another officer tells Yuya that there are no excuses, and Sylvio snaps, furious that he's traveled dimensions just to listen to these loudmouths. Who do they think he is, he’s Sylvio Sawatari! Yuya tries to calm his fellow Dueltainer down, but Sylvio accepts their challenge to Duel, activating his Duel Disk. Yuya asks him to hold on a minute, but not to be outdone, Celina has also activated her Duel Disk and steps forwards. Sylvio activates an Action Field Spell Card, "Crossover", and multiple blue platforms appear. The Action Cards scatter, and Sylvio, Celina, and the Security all declare, "Duel!" Poor Yuya can only ask if this is for real. Featured Duels Yugo vs. Officer 227 Turn 1: Yugo Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500). As he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" (600/1200) from his hand via its own effect. Yugo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 3 "Taketomborg" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, letting him banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Taketomborg" (DC-227: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yugo Sets a card. Turn 2: DC-227 DC-227 Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). He activates the effect of the "Sasumata Gardna" in his hand, reducing the ATK of a Synchro Monster his opponent controls by 500 to Special Summon it. He reduces the ATK of "Kendama" (2200 → 1700) and Special Summons "Sasumata Gardna" (1000/2000). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" with the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" to Synchro Summon the Level 5 "Goyo Chaser" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. "Chaser" attacks and destroys "Kendama" (Yugo: 4000 → 3800 LP). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, DC-227 activates the effect of "Chaser", Special Summoning that monster to his side of the field, but its ATK is halved. DC-227 Special Summons "Kendama" (1100/1600). "Kendama" attacks directly (Yugo: 3800 → 2700 LP). DC-227 Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugo Yugo draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", while his hand contains "Speedroid Ohajikid" and "Speedroid Razorang". He then Normal Summons "Ohajikid" (1000/200). Since it was Normal Summoned this turn, Yugo activates its effect, allowing him to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using an opponent's monster in the Graveyard and "Ohajikid" only. Yugo tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" in DC-227's Graveyard with the Level 3 "Ohajikid" to Synchro Summon the Level 5 "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. "Chanbara" attacks "Kendama". As it battled, it gains 100 ATK ("Chanbara": 2000 → 2100) via its own effect. "Chanbara" destroys "Kendama" (DC-227: 3500 → 2500 LP). "Chanbara" can attack twice during each Battle Phase. "Chanbara" attacks "Chaser", gaining 100 more ATK ("Chanbara" 2100 → 2200), and destroying it (DC-227: 2500 → 2200 LP). DC-227 activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star", which allows him to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated, Level reduced by 1 and DEF becoming 0. Its battle position cannot be changed. DC-227 Special Summons "Goyo Chaser" (1900/0) as a Level 4 monster. Turn 4: DC-227 DC-227 Normal Summons "Torapart" (600/600). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Torapart" with the Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks "Chanbara" ("Chanbara": 2200 → 2300) and destroys it (Yugo: 2700 → 2600 LP). Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning "Chanbara" (2000/1000) to his side of the field. "Chanbara" attacks directly ("Chanbara": 2000 → 2100, Yugo: 2600 → 500 LP). "Chanbara" attacks directly again. As his LP are 1000 or less and his opponent's monster declared an attack, Yugo activates his face-down "Dice Roll Battle", letting him send a "Dice" monster from his hand to the Graveyard and Synchro Summon using monsters in his Graveyard, but those Synchro Materials will be banished. Then, all monsters his opponent controls must attack the Synchro Summoned monster. Yugo sends "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate this effect. Yugo tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 6 "Kendama" in his Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Chanbara" is then forced to attack "Clear Wing". The effect of "Chanbara" increases its ATK by 100 when it battles. As an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating that effect and destroying that monster, then increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by the destroyed monster's attack until the end of the turn. "Chanbara" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 4600/2000). "Predator" is forced to battle "Clear Wing". "Predator" attacks "Clear Wing" and is destroyed (DC-227: 2200 → 0 LP). Sylvio Sawatari vs. Sector Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Celina vs. Sector Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Celina and Sylvio activate their Duel Disks, the old card backings were shown. This was corrected in the dub. In other languages Notes